


Rough and Tumble

by peaceloveandjocularity, stateofintegrity



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceloveandjocularity/pseuds/peaceloveandjocularity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/pseuds/stateofintegrity
Summary: Charles corrects some of Klinger's misconceptions about lovemaking.
Relationships: Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Rough and Tumble

“This.. is sex...?”

Charles thought his new lover was joking until he saw his eyes. “It is making love, but yes. Do you not... are you not enjoying it?” 

If he was not, it did not show in his body; Klinger’s cheeks were plum blushed, his hair dark with sweat. His chest rose and fell as he chased for breath. “It’s not … rough?” he whispered, sounding uncertain. 

Charles stroked his cheek. “It can be, but it need not be.” 

“It’s usually  _ over _ and I’m somewhere else by now is all.” 

Charles frowned. “Oh?” How had those past lovers managed to pull away from the softness of this young man’s skin? “I can be rougher if you wish it, but I would prefer to treat you like you deserve.” 

Klinger threw his head back and forth to negate any possibility of change. “Nothisisnicepleasedon’tstop.” 

“Was that breathlessness, baby doll, or something else? I’m not going to leave you like this - not even for choppers.” 

“You’re not in a hurry for me to go?” 

“No. My sole preference is that you enjoy yourself.” 

“I am. This is just…  _ new _ .” 

Charles wished he had been the young man’s first, but he felt confident that he could be his last. “Maxwell,” he kissed up his fingers, drew them into his mouth. “Precious,” his lips, softer than Max could even believe, lighted on the top of his wrist. “Pet, I will personally break the fingers of anyone who made you think sex should only be rough and quick.”

Klinger just stared at that roving mouth. “Major,” He swallowed, found his voice, “I don’t want you to go anywhere long enough to do all that. But aren’t you gonna get bored of me?” 

”Bored? With you? Moving under me like this? Darling, to not enjoy you like this, I would have to first be dead.” 

Klinger arched into his hands, admitting, “Didn’t know I could move like this. Can’t help it. Must be ‘cause you’re a doctor.” 

“Must be because I love you,” Charles gently corrected. 

“Yeah, or that,” Klinger sounded sweetly dazed - and he stayed that way as Charles gave him the first soft, slow orgasm of his life. 

The aftershocks went on and on and Klinger shook in his arms. Face buried in Charles' neck, he tried for speech and just whined. Eventually he managed, “What the hell was that?” 

“Pretty to watch.” He kissed his Corporal until he lay quiet. “Are you quite alright?” 

“I saw little purple lights and even though you’re pretending not to notice to be nice, I’m kinda crying a little, but yeah.” 

Charles chuckled at the put out tone, a signature part of their usual back and forth. He also produced a handkerchief so that Max could repair his mascara, making a mental note to buy him a more expensive (and waterproof) brand. Klinger handed back the black-streaked cloth. “Sorry, Major. I’m making a mess of things, huh?” 

Charles pulled him into an embrace. “Darling, you must never be sorry with me. And no, nothing between us is a mess. Why would you imagine it was?”

Klinger made a hopeless, helpless gesture. “You were just… real sweet… and I couldn’t handle it! I guess… I guess I’m not used to the nice stuff.”

Charles held back a laugh.  _ Oh, darling, just when I thought that I could not love you  _ **_more_ ** … “I will always be ‘nice’ to you. You should be cherished.”  _ And, from now on, you will be.  _

Later that night, after he had introduced him to body worship and after care, Charles lay with his new-won lover and smiled into the dark. 

Feeling mischievous, Max asked him, “What if I ever want you to be rough with me, Major? You know, just for fun?” 

Charles ran lazy fingers up and down his arm. “Then I will be rough with you and whisper sweet things while I do it.” 

Imagining this, Klinger nearly swooned — and Charles knew it. 

***

“What has you all smiles, Major?” 

“I was thinking of our first night together.” 

Max shifted to look into his eyes. “If I had had you from the start over there, I don’t think I even would’ve been that scared.” 

“If you had had me in Korea from the start, I would never have been able to do my job. It was a struggle to learn to operate that fast and for that long  _ without _ being wrecked by you.” 

Klinger nuzzled into his arm, whispered, “The green dress, though. Think about it, Major baby.”

Charles’ eyes were closed; he was smiling. “Me coming in my pants, though.” 

Klinger made a delighted, high-pitched sound. It usually took a great deal of work to get Charles to be vulgar. “You could’ve danced with me at Rosies, you know.” 

“Mmm, not without being indecent on the dance floor.”

“Everyone was blitzed. Lots of indecent happened. Your hands in my back pockets wouldn’t have set off any alarm bells.” 

“ _ Front  _ pockets, pet. Up your skirts on occasion. My fingers finding a way beneath all that lace.” 

“Okay,  _ that _ might have been indecent. I wouldn’t have said no though. If we were sitting and you had kept one hand on the table, we could have gotten away with it, I bet.” 

“And what if I didn’t want to get away with it?” Those inimitable eyes held his. Klinger blushed under the pressure of that gaze. 

“You wanted them to know?” He was practically whispering. 

“I would have been proud for them to know. You are the crowning joy of my life.” 

Klinger gently shook his head, smiling at what he took for poetic exaggeration.  _ You’re the only one who could ever even pretend something like that about me … even if it is the afterglow talking _ . “You’re very sweet, Major.” 

Charles sensed his thoughts and frowned. “How nice of you to say that when we are essentially married, my love.” 

“I don’t remember you proposing.” 

“Max, marry me.” 

Klinger read his eyes. “You aren’t kidding.” 

“There is a ring in the drawer if you wish me to kneel. It would mean displacing you, temporarily, so I thought you might wish to wait.” 

Max definitely didn’t want to lose the feel of his skin in that moment. “Were you thinking about our first night because you knew you were gonna make me cry again?” 

“No.” He kissed his lips, then kissed the tear tracks on his cheeks. “This time, I cannot even offer you a handkerchief because I do not know to what dimension you banished my pants.” He lifted the younger man’s chin to claim his mouth for another kiss. “That was a joke to cover my fear, darling. Would you care to answer me before my heart stalls out?” 

Klinger was still too dazed to answer; the astral light in his eyes had become shooting stars and he trembled. 

“I knew I would marry you the first time you argued with me,” Charles confided then, looking on him with loving eyes. 

“Did you know I’d say yes? ‘Cause I do.”

“Remember those words, okay?” 

And Max did, repeating them back to him just a few months later. 

“The very first time I held you, I promised myself that I would cherish you always,” Charles told his husband that night as they danced, moving in slow circles that made them a world, each to the other. “Thank you for giving me the opportunity to keep my word.” 

Klinger smiled, thinking that he’d made a silent promise that night, too: to never, ever stray far out of reach of those loving hands that had introduced him to all that love - and lovemaking - could be. He had known it then and felt it still - the beautiful man in his arms was always going to be his favorite adventure and his safest space, his everyday miracle. “Hey, Major?”

“Yes, darling?”

“I’m gonna cherish you right back, okay?” 

And he did - always. 

End! 

  
  
  



End file.
